Naruto Uzumaki (Kabuki36)
Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is a Shinobi of Konohagakure, a member of the Uzumaki Clan and a descendant of the Senju Clan ever since throughout his life he became the jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails an event that barely caused him to be scolded by the civilians but was well respected in Konoha due to being the son of the Fourth. One day things changed after the death of his father that occurred during the attack on Konoha by the Akatsuki. He then decided to swear vengeance on Minato's death by working his way to the top to becoming the most greatest Hokage ever known. Naruto did his very best to gain popularity throughout the Five Great Nations thus becoming the hero that he hopes for people to see him as. He was known as a hero for defeating the Akatsuki leader, His Cousin Nagato, Naruto also became a hero after helping the Allied Shinobi Forces against the legendary Madara Uchiha. Years later he finally achieved his dream into becoming the Seventh Hokage aka. Konoha's Orange Hokage. Background During his childhood Naruto was very respected due to being the son of the Fourth Hokage, despite this most respected him while some scolded him as the reincarnation of the Kurama . However He had many friends during his childhood, although Kurama was once sealed into Naruto from Kushina eventually becoming friends. During academy days Naruto was known to be top student in the academy matching with Sasuke, the "real" rookie of the year and was soon known to be the best student in the academy. He was then assigned into Team 7 along with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke. after graduation he was promoted as an official ninja. Ever since Naruto has been very close to many of his comrades thus leading him to fall in love with Sakura, a girl who once had a crush on him after he saved her from bullies who were teasing her about her large forehead. Naruto was born on the night of October 10th to Minato Namikaze (the Fourth Hokage) and Kushina Uzumaki (the second jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails). He was named after the protagonist of Jiraiya's first book, which made the Sannin his godfather.14 The Third Hokage made special arrangements for Minato to preserve Kushina's seal containing the Nine-Tails while she gave birth to Naruto in a remote location, escorted by midwives and Anbu. A masked man, Tobi, tracked down their location, however, killed the midwives and Anbu, and captured Naruto, forcing Minato to quickly rescue him and teleport him to a safe house. With Minato gone, Tobi captured Kushina and released the Nine-Tails from her, using it to devastate Konoha.15 Minato saved Kushina and left Naruto in her care before he went to protect the village,16 eventually defeating Tobi and freeing the Nine-Tails from Tobi's control. Returning to Naruto and Kushina's location, Minato realised the only way to stop the Nine-Tails was to seal it within Naruto, believing that his son would someday need the fox's power to defeat Tobi when he returned.17 Since the Nine-Tails' chakra was too immense to seal into an infant, Minato almost sacrificed his soul to split the fox's chakra in half, sealing the Yin half within himself and the Yang half within Naruto. After surviving the Nine Tails attack Minato was exhausted from almost using all chakra while Kushina fell into a coma from nearly losing chakra despite surviving the extraction, the two were then token to Konoha Hospital for treatment. Minato's dying wish was for his son to be seen as a savior who stopped Kurama how ever most accepted him while some scolded him as the fox that destroyed Konoha which caused Naruto to almost live a harsh life. Personality Naruto has been known to be very energetic and mishevious as well, he was always seem to be pulling pranks just to impress some people. He's also shown to be very well mannered and very caring as well always putting his life on the line to help someone out as it was shown that he was brave enough to defend Sakura from the other genin who were teasing her, she later thanked Naruto for what he did, he told Sakura not to listen to what they said about her 'large forehead' making her cheer up for who she truly is. Ever since Sakura developed a crush on the blond from that day. Naruto's verbal tick is Dattebayo!. He tends to say this as an expression or when he's feeling infuriated or Happy. He tends share his love with the people he cares about including his best friend Kurama. Naruto has been shown to be naive as well when him and Sasuke got into an argument for blaming Sasuke on Sakura's injury after the invasion on Konoha by the Akatsuki, despite this he managed to at least do his best to save people like his sister Karin who was chased by a giant bear in the Forest of Death. Appearence Jiraiya says Naruto strongly resembles his father:46 he has blonde, spiky hair, while inheriting Kushina's features, the most noticeable being her eye color and facial features.47 His trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks. Dan Katō initially mistook Naruto for Nawaki due to their stark resemblance.48 Naruto was rather short for his age during Part I,49 though he grew to be taller than Sakura in Part II50 and became the tallest of his generation by adulthood. Naruto originally wore green goggles on his forehead, though he discards them after becoming a genin. In Part I, Naruto wore an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector, given to him by Iruka after graduating from the Academy. In Part II, Naruto wears a more form fitting outfit after wearing out his original one while training with Jiraiya,51 with a T-shirt or mesh armour underneath. While retaining the swirls and orange pants, the blue pieces of his outfit changes to black: his forehead protector (which is now longer), sandals, and orange jacket, the black colour showing more prominence than the blue did originally. During his battle with Pain, Naruto briefly wore a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem and carried a large scroll on his back. Naruto hokage the last by marcinha20-d9extmg.png|Naruto as the Seventh Hokage URt4cmQ.jpg|Naruto in Part 3 - The Last: Naruto the Movie Naruto loses his right arm after the Fourth Shinobi World War, though it is later replaced by a fully maneouverable prosthetic arm made of Hashirama Senju's cells, wrapped completely in bandages. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Naruto cut his hair short and wore a black elastic forehead protector. Over his pants and sandals, he wears a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves, which can be folded up at times. He has a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm. After becoming Hokage, Naruto dons a garment similar to his father's: a white cape that has a red flame pattern around the hem, is held together by a red rope, and has the kanji for "Seventh Hokage" (七代目火影, Nanadaime Hokage) written vertically down the back. Underneath this, he wears an orange sweatshirt with black stripes, black pants and sandals. He occasionally wears the traditional Hokage headpiece, but has stopped wearing a forehead protector. Abilities Eversince during his early childhood Naruto has been trained under the guidance of his father Minato. Naruto has been having very little difficult time learning chakra control, it was shown that in Part 1 he was able to defeat his rival/friend Sasuke Uchiha in hand to hand combat impressing some of his fellow peers. Due to having the slightest chance of taking on the prodigy, Naruto has been shown to master some unique techniques of his own throughout training. However Naruto was an inept student in the Academy, failing to graduate three times before becoming a shinobi. Through sheer determination, however, his skills rapidly improved in Part I by defeating strong shinobi such as Neji Hyūga, Gaara, and Kabuto Yakushi, earning acknowledgement from the Sannin for his potential.52 Under Jiraiya's tutelage for two-and-a-half years, Naruto became strong enough to fight members of Akatsuki. Defeating Pain earned him praise from the Konoha villagers as a hero of Hokage-material.53 Although the Fourth Shinobi World War was initially meant for his protection at most of the Kages' behest, Naruto's eventual and required participation led to the defeat of many of the reincarnated Kage,54 tailed beasts,55 and enemies of Ten-Tails' calibre;56 others believed Naruto had surpassed the previous Hokage and was the central force in winning the war.575859 Naruto's skills further improved in later years: he defeated the Tenseigan-wielding Toneri Ōtsutsuki; by adulthood, he had achieved his life-long dream, by becoming the Seventh Hokage.13 As an adult, Naruto is the most powerful shinobi of his time, with Sasuke being the only individual capable of matching him in battle. He is also able to overpower, and while fighting alongside Sasuke, nearly defeat Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki. Chakra and Physical Prowess As an Uzumaki, and a reincarnation of Asura Ōtsutsuki,62 Naruto has massive reserves of strong chakra, estimated as being at least four times greater than Kakashi's, and described by Karin as "bright and warm."6364 He initially struggled with controlling his chakra properly, which was offset by his large reserves.65 Naruto's control improved greatly over time: he could transfer his chakra to others,66 and perform one-handed hand seals.67 He later received chakra from all of the other tailed beasts, and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, which increased his reserves even further. Naruto's powerful life force grants him an extreme longevity, healing power, stamina, and vitality,68 and this allowed him to survive the extraction of a tailed beast for a while.69 These traits are all augmented after he receives a prosthetic forearm made from Hashirama's cells. Naruto attacking Gaara with his Naruto Uzumaki Two Thousand Combo. While naturally a short-range fighter, Naruto wasn't very adept at taijutsu in Part I, as he required unpredictable attacks to surprise combat experts like Kiba Inuzuka and Neji.7071 He often utilised shadow clones or Kurama's chakra to engage and overwhelm his enemies in combat; with the former, he created techniques such as the Naruto Uzumaki Combo and its stronger versions.72 Although these tactics resume in Part II, Naruto becomes more adept at taijutsu due to Jiraiya's training.73 After his tutelage under Fukasaku, he was capable fending off a pair of skilled kenjustu users on his own.747576 His physical parameters had also increased, as he was able to rescue an ally from danger,77 and strong enough to punch an opponent several metres while exhausted.78 Two years after the Fourth War, Naruto's had improved in taijutsu such that he defeated dozens of opponents without requiring shadow clones or enhancements.21 Naruto also learned how to counter genjutsu from Jiraiya, but had limited skill in using it.79 Once he had even came this far when he had the help of Kurama, his tailed-beast partner, this would no longer be an issue Nature Transformation Naruto's natural affinity is Wind Release, which he learned from Asuma Sarutobi to flow into his weapons to increase their offensive might.103 Using shadow clones, he was able to complete difficult task of adding his elemental nature to the Rasengan, something his father had not been able to complete before his death. One shadow clone helped form the Rasengan, while the other provided the Wind chakra, which produced the Wind Release: Rasengan and the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. The latter, when used as a melee attack, inflicts cellular damage on both the enemy and Naruto. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, he became skilled enough to form a Rasenshuriken without any shadow clones, and to even guide it. Using Sage Mode or Kurama's chakra, Naruto became capable of throwing the Rasenshuriken, which removed the negative side-effect to himself. He also created different-sized variations, and could even use two Rasenshuriken simultaneously. Through out his 3 year trip with Jiraiya, Naruto has learn to utilise all five nature transformations, as well as Yin–Yang Release.104Via Six-Path Sage Mode He could make perfect use of the latter to revitalise life-forces, heal whomever he touches, and restore missing organs.105 Naruto could also use the kekkei genkai that he fully mastered which are Magnet Release, Lava Release, Boil Release. Kekkei Genkai During training, Naruto has fully mastered the Magnet Release, Lava Release, and Boil Release, as well as mastering the Swift Release and Scorch Release in which he inherited from his father. ]] He has earned the nickname of Naruto of the Lava Release due to his great mastery of the Lava Release kekkei genkai. With earth and fire style chakra he can create molten rocks that can burn anything in the way. Naruto's signature jutsu is the Sage Art: Lava Style Rasen Shurinken which he can create by fusing lava-based chakra with the Wind Release: Rasenshurinken via with or without Sage Mode. Other jutsu that he perform is the Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique, Lava Release: Fiery Rock Bullet, Flower-Fruit Mountain, and the Lava Tsunami Combo. Ever since Naruto was capable of mastering all of the other six Kekkei Genkai that he learned which mostly includes the Swift Release which is by far his favorite, due to mastering the Swift Release he is able to perform jutsu without the need of handseals as well as having access to instantaneous speed via Swift-natured chakra even to the point he is fast to generate clones that would barely disappear. The Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan is a technique that's available after inheriting the Sage of the Six Paths' powers. Naruto fuses his Rasengan with Magnet Release to reinforce its suction power, creating a Rasengan with the beast's cursed seal markings. He then smashes the sphere into his opponent in the same manner as a normal Rasengan. Upon being struck with this technique, the markings quickly spread across the target's body and immobilises them. Due to fully mastering Magnet Release he was able to perform it without the need of Six Path Sage Mode. Category:Kabuki36 Category:Character infoboxes